


Turnabout

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha showing the Doctor a bit about the privilege it takes to wander time and space with minimal difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

“You promised me we could go anywhere, after that mess in 1913,” Martha said with a quirky little smile. “And I thought you were quite fond of the early twentieth century on Earth, in your way.”

The Doctor nodded tightly, looking around and trying, and perhaps failing, to look comfortable in his surroundings. Martha’s smile became something of a grin at that point.

“What was that you told me?” she asked. “Just walk around like you own the place, and it’ll be quite all right, won’t it?”

“Yes, I said that,” the Doctor replied, darting quick looks out of the corners of his eyes at the young black men who were glaring at him from steps and bars and second story windows and the sidewalks. “I…”

“Had never tried it in an all-black neighborhood?” Martha said, finishing the sentence for him. “Dr. DuBois is quite interested in meeting you.”

“Really?” the Doctor said.

“Yes, though perhaps it’s just that he fancies me. He still doesn’t believe I’m a medical student, you know,” Martha said, nodding to an older woman who was giving the Doctor a nasty look. “Stop staring, it’s rude.”

She wasn’t talking to the other woman, either.

“I’m not staring!” cried the Doctor, throwing up his hands and waving them about a bit. “I don’t know where to put my eyes.”

Martha began to laugh, a hint of wickedness in the sound of it. “We’re about to witness history, you know,” she said, patting him on the back. “The founding of a vitally important black organization, with a man who helped instigate the Harlem Renaissance. Don’t tell me you’re not excited.”

The Doctor grinned back. “Oh, I’m delighted,” he said. “Just feel like I’ve been taught a very valuable lesson with a blunt instrument, that’s all.”

“Like in one of those telly movies from the States,” Martha replied wryly, nodding her head to a woman carrying a bucket and wearing a washerwoman’s dress. “Tish loved those. Watched ’em whenever she could. They’re quite good at the very important lessons.”

“Apparently you never learned the one about not talking to strangers, though,” the Doctor said, just as wry and dry as his companion.

“Oh, I think they’re all rubbish,” Martha said with a shrug. “But let it never be said that Martha Jones does not know how to improvise from whatever source.”

An attractive black man in a neat suit was waiting on the steps of the next building, looking at the Doctor with something between curiosity and disdain. Dr. W.E.B. DuBois of Harvard University, if he recalled correctly.

“You must be Miss Jones’s much-vaunted Doctor,” DuBois said. “Have you enjoyed your walk in my neighborhood, sir?”

“I’ve been quickly educated to the daily experience of the man of color,” the Doctor replied promptly. “Miss Jones…soon to be Dr. Jones…is nothing if not effective in making her points.”

“Yes, I imagine for a white man of your education and liberal outlook, it would be quite humbling to feel alone and surrounded by those who view you in a hostile way,” DuBois replied.

Martha’s hand was suddenly in the Doctor’s for a quick squeeze. She knew, though the Doctor himself felt fairly upbraided by the other man.

“May we come in, then?” Martha asked. “I think the Doctor could be quite a help to you, and I’m honored to be here, Dr. DuBois.”

“Of course. Come in,” DuBois said. “Welcome to my organization, Doctor.”

“My pleasure,” the Doctor said with a nod.


End file.
